Let Me
by JZ65
Summary: Would you do anything for the one you love? Would you let them? Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale are so close to happiness, but will a bitter Tom ruin that? Bechloe


**Okay, well I'm planning on this being a one-shot. Kinda had this stuck in my head for a while, and suddenly I couldn't let it remain that way. But whatever, I have this written. So let me know what you think and whether there is potential.**

**As always, I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**Read & Review**

**-JZ**

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Beca. Just… go do your shift." Chloe forced a smile at the brunette. Beca just stood at the bedroom door with her coat in one hand, wearing yesterday's jeans and tank top, while adorning an unconvinced expression. "Go… then come back to me." Chloe whispered, tears threatening to erupt. The DJ smiled, tossing her coat and walking right up to the redhead still laying in bed. Squatting down so she could look up at Chloe, a sincere grin on her face, Beca wiped away the lone tear that escaped.

"I'm staying." Beca smiled, leaning up to capture the quivering lips.

"But what about—"

"Shh… Not important. Luke can handle it. He's managed without me before, and I'm sure Jesse won't mind covering." Beca calmed Chloe's fears with another kiss, her smile slowly dimming. "I'd do anything for you, Chlo. Please… just… all I ask is that you let me." The redhead had never seen the brunette ask for anything, let alone the pleading look she held.

"Why?" She was breathless, captivated by every detail. However, the smile didn't return to Beca. She just looked down, her face fixated in concentration.

"Chloe I—"

"Chlo, I'm home!" Aubrey shouted through the apartment, and they heard the door slam. "Chloe?" It was quieter, but then the duo heard determined footsteps down the hallway. Chloe shot Beca a regretful expression, but the DJ simply nodded, standing up straight. The door opened, and Aubrey stepped inside. "Why are you still in bed?" The blonde froze as her jaw hung limp.

"Aubrey—"

"Why is that here?!" The high strung blonde hissed, pointing accusingly at the smirking DJ.

"Good morning to you too." The dry sarcasm didn't sit well with the dictator.

"Did she spend the night? Oh my god, are you two… did you… CHLOE GRACE BEALE, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Aubrey shouted, her hands flailing in the air.

"Your middle name is Grace?" Beca grinned, and Chloe glared half-heartedly.

"Is that why you broke up with Tom?" Aubrey hissed again, breaking their moment. At the mention of his name, Beca growled threateningly and Chloe bit her lip, looking away.

"Do you have any idea—"

"Beca…" Chloe interrupted, causing the rebel to shoot a concerned glance.

"Ch—"

"Beca, please." Chloe shook her head, and the brunette understood, dropping her gaze to the floor. Aubrey witnessed the exchange, unsure by the situation.

"I'll just… go pick up some breakfast. The usual, Chlo?" Beca wondered, accepting the nod as an answer. "Aubrey?" Beca tried, for Chloe at least, to be civil. The blonde pursed her lips, crossing her arms with a guarded expression. "…Okay…" Picking her coat up off the ground, Beca shot one last smile at the redhead before ducking out of the room. She knew the two needed to talk, but every fiber in her being begged her to stay with Chloe. For some odd reason, Beca couldn't shake off the sensation that today was different. With a sigh, she locked the front door behind her as she headed for the stairs.

**LINE BREAK**

"Chlo, what the hell?" Aubrey fluctuated between crossing her arms and throwing her hands into the air.

"Aubrey—"

"No, do you have any clue how heartbroken that boy is? God, what were you thinking? Especially for that alt girl that can't think about anyone but herself. Did she convince you of this? What did she do?" Aubrey huffed out before Chloe could even catch up. Angrily, the redhead felt like she'd explode. "This is why you don't take in a stray. Once you do, they think that—"

"Let's get one thing straightened out: her name is BECA. She's not "alt girl," she has a name. And secondly, Beca is in no way some stray pet. And if you cared about me at all, you'd let me explain instead of jumping to a million and one conclusions that are all wrong. I swear Aubrey, who the hell do you think you are?!" Chloe found herself on her feet, pointing a finger at the blonde in question. The dark bruise on her wrist was in full view now.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Aubrey abandoned her previous rant, focusing on the injury. The black and blue ring was around the redhead's wrist, and another one was around the upper portion of her bicep, speckled with maroon dots. "Did she—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." The deathly calm tone the redhead had used was one Aubrey had never heard, and frankly, she was terrified. "If you finish that sentence with another hasty judgment, I will never speak to you again." There was a concrete note in her words. The blonde knew that she wasn't bluffing.

"What happened?" Aubrey whispered, pushing her prejudice aside.

"Beca and I started hanging out a lot." Chloe replied, her eyes appearing distant. Aubrey wanted to crack a bitter remark, but decided against it. "Things were going great… And then Tom started… he just hated every time I mentioned her name, or hanging out. I couldn't even tell him when I was with her because he just started to shout. We were at that acapella party the High Notes threw two days ago, and I was really drunk… I kissed her." Chloe smiled to herself. "She kissed me back…" The redhead giggled at the memory, gooseflesh attacking her arms. "I don't know why I stayed with Tom for so long. I don't love him. I told you that before Aubrey."

"I know… I'm sorry." The blonde was embarrassed.

"After I broke up with Tom yesterday morning, Beca offered to stay with me." Chloe shook her head with a foolish grin. "We watched movies—"

"Beca hates movies."

"I know… But she rented all of my favorite Disney movies and we watched them, and she just made everything… okay. I was happy, even after how Tom blew up." Chloe shivered, remembering the painful threats and accusations. "Beca said we could order in, but I felt bad for having her stay cooped up all day. We were walking to the pizzeria when we ran into him. I don't know why he was there, but he just exploded. He yanked me away from Beca, and… and… h-he wouldn't let go…" She choked out, tears cascading down her face and Chloe crumpled to the floor. Aubrey was in time to wrap her arms around the redhead, also sliding to the floor as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo… I'm so sorry…" She continued to murmur over and over again, guilt eating away at her. How didn't I realize all that was going on? Was I really so focused on acapella that I let my best friend go through that? Did I really blame everything one Beca? "I… I swear if I ever see Tom again, I'll—"

"You'll need to get in line. Beca broke his nose last night. After that, we came back here and just crashed. Beca held on to me all night. She was so sweet." Chloe giggled, wiping her tears away. "Before you walked in, she told me she was just going to stay here."

"Didn't she have work?" Chloe nodded, and Aubrey smiled also. "I didn't know she had it in her." The blonde shook her head, baffled.

"There's a lot you don't know about her. She agreed to try Brey, please… this is important to me. I think I lo—"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

**LINE BREAK=====(As Beca is walking out) BECA'S POV**

The stairs were old and the carpet was a bit loose, but I didn't care. My boots moved effortlessly over the floor, propelling me forwards. I could hear the beginning of a shouting match as I left, which surprised me. Chloe doesn't usually yell at Aubrey. I wonder what they were arguing about…

I could hear the rain, watching it flood the sidewalks from the glass door. Sighing, I pulled my coat tighter around my body, tossing my hood up. Grabbing the knob, I prepared myself for the cold walk. The barred second door made me sigh in relief. It might not be much, but at least it was some security. My thoughts shifted as I ducked below my hood, growling as the slanted rain hit against my face. Someone in a black coat grabbed the barred door, holding it open as I exited. His grey hood looked familiar. He waited impatiently as I paused in the doorway, frozen as alarms went off in my head. Something was wrong.

"Tom…" It clicked… Although my revelation came out as little more than a whisper, his face snapped up to meet mine. A shadow cast across his face, but I could see his eyes. The stormy green was mixed with rage and pain. He was livid… he looked just like last night, wearing the same clothing and his eyes looked bloodshot. Remaining rooted in place, I gritted my teeth. "Why are you trying to get into the building?" I ground out, containing my own fury.

"It's _**you**_!" While one of his hands held the door, the other went for my neck. The long gruff fingers clenched around my esophagus, all the oxygen being cut off. It happened fast, so fast neither of Tom nor I predicted that reaction. I found my body slammed against the doorframe, my lungs burning and I saw stars dancing around Tom's hooded face. "I knew the moment Chloe began babbling about _Beca this_ and _Beca that_, it was disgusting, that she was being blinded by whatever the hell you did. She **loves** ME. Not YOU." Despite my impaired senses, my instinctual reactions began taking over. Tom had leaned in when he was growling at me, and his breath reeked of alcohol and weed. I straightened my longest three fingers on my right hand, jabbing them suddenly into Tom's throat. The boy was so shocked that he stumbled backwards into the rain, effectively dropping his hold on my neck. He sitting in the downpour as he attempted to catch his breath, I saw something dark slide from his jeans.

_A gun?_ I inhaled fiery lungful's of oxygen, my heart pounding from both the extreme physical and situational stress. Pushing myself off the frame of the door, I stumbled forwards, my legs weak. The door slammed closed behind me, the sound of the barred gate clicking reassuringly. Tom made a desperate try to jump forwards, barely sliding from his position. After the affirming click, he roared something almost… incoherent.

"You mess everything up." It was cold and dark, nothing like the Tom that I had first met. The guy never liked her, but this went beyond dislike. There was a deep seeded hate that terrified me, although I refuse to admit it or show it. Instead, I glanced back at the door and around the street. No one was out, but I don't blame them. The rain was getting in my eyes and I tried to wipe it away, but my hands were wet from the ground I was kneeled on.

"What did I mess up? Were you going to shoot Chloe?!" My voice pitched, the thought making me nauseous. His hood had fallen down and I could see the chaos surrounding him like an aura.

"I was just… She doesn't know what she's doing." He defended, but at the mention of the gun, we shared the same thought. _Where was it?_ As if in answer, a car driving by hit a pothole, sending a shower of dirty water raining down on the sidewalk, washing the black pistol a few feet to the right. My heartbeat slowly, or maybe it was just that everything slowed down. It's cliché, like one of those movies Jesse always forced me to watch. I'm not sure who moved first, but we were both scrambling for the weapon. It might have been comical, had the situation been in one of the romantic comedies that Chloe and I had cuddled up and watched together. Tom should have reached the gun first, but he slipped on the pelting rain. I wish I'd managed to make a clear grab at the cold metal, but it was slippery.

Both on the sidewalk, grappling for the gun, finally I had a grasp on it until Tom flipped me on my back. He straddled my waist, his calloused knuckled smashing into my jaw. His crooked nose was nearly sideways as I blindly whipped the metal weapon around, feeling some resistance and warm blood splashing across my face, mixing with the cold rain. He leaned to the side, favoring his nose. My shoulders were squeezed, his clenched fists digging mercilessly though my coat. With a yell, he lifted my torso up, slamming me into the wet concrete.

Black…

My vision swam in different shades of darkness, and my grip on the gun loosened. I'm pretty sure I heard a crack, but I couldn't real make out any sounds. Everything had escalated. His hand clenched around my loose one, both controlling the gun. The way his hand covered mine, my finger was jammed into the trigger. The pain was piercing. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. I couldn't tell if his lips were making words or just parting in shock. Despite the searing, hot led sitting in my body, I took advantage of his stunned expression. I tried to push him off.

I didn't know. I didn't realize that he had practically gone limp above me.

There was another recoil in the gun. But this time, Tom's mouth opened lifelessly, blood dripping onto my face. He didn't move, only dead weight fell on me.

**LINE BREAK**

"What was that?" The two had just been frozen for a couple seconds after hearing two of the loudest cracks of gunpowder ever. They only recognized the sound from all the movies and shows. Gunshots… It was different in real life. There was a hanging quiet that seemed to follow, as if time itself wanted to turn back, but could only wallow in the aftermath.

"Call 911." Chloe commanded, both her and Aubrey pulling their phones out.

"Okay. What are you doing?" Aubrey breathed out, dialing frantically.

"Calling Beca, I don't want her to get caught up in whatever's happening out there."

"911, what's your emergency?" The operated asked calmly.

"There were gunshots outside of our apartment." The blonde blurted out, running a hand through her hair as she paced the room. She watched Chloe glare at her phone before redialing.

"Remain calm. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Can you tell me your location?" The man on the other end replied soothingly. Aubrey nodded, remembering that he couldn't see her.

"1167 Crescent Meadow Apartments on U-University Street N-North." She bit her lip. Chloe hissed, her worry increasing every time Beca's phone went straight to voicemail.

"Great, now please remain in your building. We'll send some—" Aubrey pulled the phone away from her when she saw Chloe jump up and run out of the room.

"Chloe, wait!" Aubrey screamed, following the redhead. They both forgot shoes, and Chloe dashed down the stairs, Aubrey hot on her heels. The cardio done during Bellas practices certainly helped. "Wait!" Aubrey shouted.

"There's something wrong, I can tell." Chloe threw over her shoulder, tears streaking down her face. Breathing heavily, Aubrey froze at the lobby door, her breath hitching in her throat. Chloe didn't hesitate sprinting into the rain. There was a heap of dark clothing outside, not moving as red swirled with water, diluting it as they both swam down the storm drain.

"Ma'am, ma'am?" The operator's voice was still on the line. Aubrey shakily pulled the phone up to her ear.

"S-Someone's sh-shot." She stuttered.

"We're sending an ambulance." Everything else was silent as Aubrey heard a sickening scream. Two bodies appeared to be pulled apart. Running into the rain, Aubrey knelt down next to Chloe. The redhead had her hands firmly pressed against the smaller body.

"Beca…" Chloe uttered through sobs. The brunette lulled her head, opening her mouth, only to wheeze. A gun lay to the side of the two, breaking free after they were separated. Aubrey couldn't hold it in anymore as she saw the lifeless face of Tom next to them. She staggered to her feet, making it to the nearby bushes before throwing up. Sirens were approaching from the South. Chloe only focused on the girl beneath her painfully strong pressure. Beca winced; however, she simultaneously displayed no emotion. "I'm so sorry." The brunette snapped her attention to Chloe, despite it being patchy and unfocused.

"No…" Beca scoffed weakly. Her eyes became distant, getting lost in the crystal blue eyes. A goofy smile washed over her face. And despite the pain, the agony, the shear feeling of displacement, Beca felt… okay. The tears falling down Chloe's face ached, but… Beca felt okay. Chloe was alive, she was unharmed. And that made everything okay. "Let me… Just… a-all I ask… to… to let me…"

"I can't let you do this! I can't let you die for me Beca!" Chloe shouted sternly at the DJ, swinging her elbows as someone tried to pull her away.

"Miss, you need to let the paramedics take a look." They stood with their gear, eager to get to work. Chloe allowed the officer to pull her away, furious at the happy smile on her DJ's face. He guided her over to Aubrey, who appeared in complete shock. Another paramedic was checking her eyes, but she didn't flinch. Chloe followed her stare, shivering at the white sheet placed over a body.

Beca's head lulled to the side, watching the painfully slow process of the paramedics pulling a sheet over Tom. Her smile faded, and Beca tried to pay attention as there were shouts and commands being swung from the three people situating her onto a stretcher. Words like: blood loss, flat lining, transfusion, surgery… All of these words floated around Beca's head. She could practically see them floating around her.

**BECA'S POV**

I've always been close to music. All my life, it's been a passion that's kept me alive through all the shit in my life. But I never thought that it'd accompany me in the end. I don't know if it's my head, or some upper power, or I maybe the drugs that I'm pretty sure were being pumped into me, but music played in my head. It's like it is my life source.

**Feeling my way through the darkness.**

**Gotta buy a beatin' heart.**

**I can't tell where the journey will end,**

**But I know where to start.**

**They tell me that I'm too young to understand,**

**They say I'm caught up in a dream.**

**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes,**

**But that's fine by me.**

**So wake me up when it's all over,**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older.**

**All this time I was findin' myself and I,**

**Didn't know I was lost.**

"_Mom?" I watched myself from a distance. I was smaller, younger, terrified. "Mommy? I can't find Daddy's briefcase." I couldn't help but scoff at Little Beca's innocence. I almost wanted to slap myself because I knew what was going to happen next. _

"_He's gone." My mother hissed bitterly, swearing as she knocked a bottle over, the stinking contents washing over the table. "Fuck, now look what you did?" Little Beca stared at her shoes, ashamed for some reason. She still held the little gift in her hand. It was Father's Day, but her dad always seemed to be working. Lately, things had gotten worse. "What is that?"_

"_Dad's present. I made it at school." Beca smiled proudly, holding the wrapped package. Her mom looked at it for a moment. The wrapping paper had #1 Dad written on it. Her mother rolled her eyes._

"_Your dad left us, Beca. He's not coming home. Not today, not tomorrow… never. He doesn't love us." I watched my drunk mother break Little Beca's heart. Why did I have to endure this? What did I do to have to relive this? _

**So wake me up when it's all over,**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older.**

**All this time I was findin' myself and I,**

**Didn't know I was lost.**

"_Beca Mitchell, please report to the office." The teacher said, getting off the school phone. I was older now. I watched my sophomore self roll my eyes at the teacher, ignoring the snickers from my classmates. Tossing my backpack over my shoulder, I shifted it uncomfortably because of my recent tattoo. Funny what a fake ID can achieve. I followed the younger me down the hallway. Fuck, this isn't fair. _

_My uncle was in the office, his eyes red and puffy. Wanting to get inside the office, I reached for the doorknob to follow my younger self inside. My hand went straight through. Like I wasn't even here. Stepping through the door, I heard the horrible moment continue._

"_Becs… it's your mom." Uncle Jack ran his hand through his short hair. He has been my rock ever since my mom and dad split. "There was an accident." _

"_She was drunk." My younger self hissed venomously. It hurt my uncle, but I didn't realize why then. Seconds later, I saw him nod. I felt sick reliving this scene. _

"_She's dead, Becs." My world flipped upside down that day. My mom wasn't perfect, hell… she was a horrible mother. But she was MY mother. I saw the change in the younger me. I transformed. I didn't break down and cry. My uncle lowered his gaze and walked out, knowing I'd follow him. We were in the car now. I'm not sure how I got there, but I remember the ride just as vividly. _

"_How?"_

"_Becs, your mom had a lot of problems. She never really recovered after—"_

"_Him." Younger me spat out._

"_Yeah… Your dad, he's not evil." Jack started. The two never spoke of her dad. No one ever did besides her mother. _

"_I don't care. He left, he didn't want to be part of my life anymore. Don't I have the right to say the same?" _

**I tried carrying the weight of the world,**

**But I only had two hands.**

**Hope I get the chance to travel the world, **

**But I don't have any plans.**

**Wish that I could stay forever this young,**

**Not afraid to close my eyes.**

**Life's a game made for everyone,**

**And love is a prize.**

"_Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?" A stunning redhead handed me a flyer. I couldn't help but smile at this memory as I watched it unfold._

"_Oh right, this is like a thing now."_

"_Oh totes. We sing covers of songs, but we don't use any instruments. It's all from our mouths." _

"_Yikes."_

"_There's four groups on campus: The Bellas, that's us, we're the tits. The BU Harmonics, they sing a LOT of Madonna. Ah, the High Notes, they're not particularly motivated. And there is… hmm." The redhead and blonde shared a heated glance. "So, are you interested?"_

"_Sorry, it's just pretty lame." I wanted to smack myself, but I also knew that this had to happen. This was the first meeting we had, the first time I drowned in her ocean blue eyes. _

**So wake me up when it's all over,**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older.**

**All this time I was findin' myself and I,**

**Didn't know I was lost.**

**So wake me up when it's all over,**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older.**

**All this time I was findin' myself and I,**

**Didn't know I was lost.**

**I didn't know I was lost.**

**I didn't know I was lost.**

**I didn't know,**

**I didn't know,**

**I didn't know…**

"_What are you doing here?" Chloe plopped down right beside me. I was sitting on the grass, creating a mix. I watched myself flinch at the close proximity. Pulling my headphones down, I quirked an eyebrow. "Making some mixes?"_

"_Yeah, actually… I am." _

"_That's so cool." Her sweet tone was contagious. This was perhaps the moment it happened. Chloe Beale broke me… She broke who I was, the rigid alt girl that hated everyone and the world. She'd tried previously, but this time was different. "Mind if I listen?"_

"_I'm not done with this one." That tone was reluctant. But we knew it wasn't as cold as it seemed. "Here, I think I do have something you might like." I shivered, the electricity was extensive. _

**Home is where my heart is still beating,**

**And I don't know when I'll see her again.**

**I hate to see her cry when I'm leaving.**

**Now I'm a thousand miles away again.**

**She feels like Carolina,**

**Looks like California,**

**Shiny like those New York lights on Broadway.**

**When she looks back I'm behind her.**

**I'll always be there for her.**

**She makes me feel like homes not so far away.**

**She feels like Carolina.**

**It's hard to understand the way I'm livin',**

**And I know she thinks I'm never coming home.**

**But I miss her pretty smile,**

**And I'm coming back in a little while,**

**But I'm a thousand miles away again.**

"_I'll be back before you know it." Chloe giggled, engulfing me in a hug. I think that by this time, I was smitten. I hated contact, but as I observed the scene, I noticed that I didn't lean away. Sure I pretended like I didn't enjoy one of Chloe's famous hugs, but that was an act. As she pulled back, she stared me in the eyes. "Try to play some awesome Christmas songs. I'll be listening online."_

"_Yeah, sure Chlo." I had rolled my eyes, but I know the nervousness that coursed through my body. _

"_Well, I better go." Chloe backed out of the booth, waving to Beca as she left._

"_Wait, Chloe!" I saw myself blush. I really wasn't good at this sort of thing. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched myself flounder for words. The redhead did stop though, turning around with hopeful eyes. "I just… uh… Merry Christmas, Chloe."_

**She feels like Carolina**

**She looks like California.**

**Shiny like those New York lights on Broadway.**

**When she looks back I'm behind her.**

**I'll always be there for her.**

**She makes me feel like home's not so far away.**

**And no matter how far I go,**

**You know I can't stop thinkin' about her.**

**And there's nothin' like the way I feel,**

**The way I feel when I'm beside her.**

**Ohhhoh ohhhoh ohhhhoh ohhhwow **

"_You're a total softie." Chloe laughed, her hand hitting my arm as she shook her head. I rolled my eyes, scoffing through my smirk. _

"_No, I'm not." I saw myself deny the accusation. Her only response was to shake her head, a sweet smile adorning her face. _

"_Maybe not to everyone." Chloe shrugged, and somehow they managed to become even closer on the couch. "But I think, maybe with me…"_

"_You're an exception." The response was instant. Chloe grinned while Beca hid her blush. "You're always the exception, Chloe." _

**Ohhhoh ohhhoh ohhhhoh ohhhwow **

**She feels like Carolina**

**She looks like California.**

**Shiny like those New York lights on Broadway.**

**When she looks back I'm behind her.**

**I'll always be there for her.**

**She makes me feel like home's not so far away.**

**Carolina…**

**California…**

**Like home's not so far away.**

**She feels like Carolina**

**She looks like California.**

"_Becaaaaa, do you think my shirt's too low?" Chloe pouted, the drink in her hand sloshing a bit as she hung on me. The thick aroma of alcohol hung around my nose, but I knew I was a bit drunk as well. "Or should I lower… more?" Chloe slurred as more of her drink splashed over, namely on my button up shirt. The dark purple plaid darkened even more, and Chloe's hands quickly roamed the front of my shirt, searching for the stain. "Shit, I'm sooooo sooorrryyy." _

"_It's fine, Chloe." I blushed, the heat rising to my cheeks as one of Chloe's hands went low to my abdomen, clenching the fabric of my shirt. _

"_I know you're fine. Let me wash that shirt off for you." Drunk hands fumbled with buttons, peeling off the shirt before I could say much. Underneath, I had on a tight black tank top. "Wow, hotttt!"_

"_Someone's a little drunk." I chuckled, reaching for my shirt. Chloe pulled it out of my reach. Suddenly, she bolted up the stairs, brushing passed the other drunk/high acapella members. I chased her up the stairs, finding a dark, empty hallway. There were several rooms. I checked the first couple, and as I walked by one of them, the door suddenly opened and I was dragged inside. The door slammed shut as my back collided with it. I was laughing at how playful Chloe was. The girl was giggling, and our eyes met. "Sneaky, Red. Been planning that—" Her lips were on mine, and the most intense excitement erupted within my stomach. I responded, my mind ignoring our reality, the fact that she had a boyfriend, because in that moment… she was mine. When she pulled away, all I wanted was to go back in time. _

"_You kissed back." She was breathless and beautiful. _

"_I'm not an idiot." I answered truthfully. "If Chloe Beale offers me a once in a life time opportunity, I'm not going to waste it." Her eyebrows scrunched when I said that. It was cute._

"_Beca, I want to be with you." She admitted. "Does it have to only be a one-time thing?"_

"_You're with Tom." I hated myself for reminding her. She gripped my shirt, pulling me close. "I can't just give you part of me, Chlo. With you, all I can give is everything." I whispered, the words feeling strangely fitting. _

"_I don't love him. I don't want to be with him." She gave me a heartbreaking smile. "I want you."_

"_Then you have me. All of me."_

_Was that really only two days ago? _

**She makes me feel like home's not so far away.**

**She makes me feel like home's not so far awayyyyy.**

_No… No… Tom's face, the blood… That's all I see now. I want red hair and mesmerizing crystal sky eyes. Not death, not blood, not… not this. I don't want Tom's lifeless body crushing mine, feeling hot maroon liquid slick my hands like oil. His eyes… his bloodshot eyes. The fear and rage, a mixture of despair and obsession. But there was something else…_

_I think it might have been…_

_Regret?_

"Beca, please just wake up." The cracked sob echoed through my mind. "I love you. I wanted to say that so many times. Please, please open your eyes." The begging broke my heart.

"Miss Beale, I'm sorry but you really must go home. She won't wake up today, just like yesterday." The voice was unfamiliar. I didn't like him.

"Fine, please just a few more minutes?" I heard the anger lining her tone. He must have agreed, because I heard the door close. "Damn you Beca, why? Why did you fight him? I love you. Why did you do that?" What did she mean? Like I would have let him walk in there and do whatever the hell he had planned. He brought a gun.

I'd do anything for you, Chloe. Just… "Let me…" The gravelly voice was mine. Even though it sounded like it was dragged through a rosebush and tossed over a rocky cliff.

"Beca?" I could hear the hope, and the fear.

"Anything… I'd do… anything for y-you… please, let me." My eyes opened and the sight broke me all over again. Chloe Beale was beautiful, but she was so sad. Her eyes were cloudy and hazy.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, and I winced, smiling. That turned to a quick frown as she erupted into tears. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I thought you'd never wake up, they told me you wouldn't, I thought you were dead, how could you do this to me, why would you do this to me!" These were all muffled and mixed together, and I couldn't really understand exactly what she was saying. But by the pieces I could decipher, she was royally pissed at me and scared. "Beca?" The instant concern drew me back to her.

"I'm here." Is all I say. She smiled, her concern still present but not so prevalent. "I'll always be here. Let me?" Chloe smiled shyly, and I think… I think things will be okay.

"Always." She whispered, her hand rubbing mine. "I will always love you. Let me?"

"Always."


End file.
